Masqurade Mahem
by kirasmith
Summary: i re uploaded this  this is a fic chalenge. more details inside


Masquerade mayhem

This is a fic challenge, thank you to ilovecupcakes xxx for submitting it!

I hope you enjoy

Btw the characters belong to jk. Rowling

Set in 6th year

Draco was sitting in his dorm room when an owl arrived with an envelope. Inside was an invitation that read:

You have been invited to the 6th year masquerade ball. In honor of o.w.l exams

The Saturday of October 12th (two weeks)

At 7:30 pm

Yours truly,

Professor Dumbledore (head master)

Draco sighed. Blaise walked in.

"Hey drake did you get invited to the 6th year dance thing?"

"Yes, are you going Blaise?"

"I think so but I'm not taking a date you?"

"Yeah, I don't want to bring a date. What about Nott?"

"I imagine he will bring Luna."

"Right, are going to wear a costumes or robes?" Draco asked

"I would like to wear Costumes, I think I will go as a noble man from the renaissance. You?"

"I will go as a highway man. I just need a mask."

"We can go to Hogsmead to get it this weekend."

Mean while in Gryffindor tower…

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, did you get this invitation?"

"Yes Hermione, we did what are you going as?" Harry asked

"Oh, I'm not telling. I just need a mask. I will go to Hogsmead this weekend to get it."

The week came and went quickly. Lavender, Ginny and Hermione went into Hogsmead that weekend. Hermione found an emerald green mask that matched her dress, Ginny found an orange mask and ears; Lavender got a black mask with gold stars. While they were in Hogsmead they ran into none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Hello ladies, what have you got there?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Oh really? you think I care what you do? You filthy little Mudblood." Blaise stepped in

"Now drake, these ladies just came to shop."

"Fine, let's go Blaise."

It quickly became the night of the party. Everyone was in their rooms getting ready. Hermione walked down the steps to the girl's dorm with Ginny and Lavender. The boy's mouth hung open, they were staring at the lovely ladies.

Hermione was a fairy; she was dressed in an emerald green full length dress with wings, and a dark green velvet mask. Ginny was a vixen (lady fox) in orange with the appropriate ears, tail and mask. Lavender was in a black full length gown and a gold mask, she was night itself with a single star.

"Shut your mouth Ronald you look ridiculous." Ginny stated plainly.

She took Harry's arm and started towards the portrait. Hermione fallowed. Lavender and Ron fell behind.

The great hall had been decorated with velvet curtains the house tables vanished to make room for dancing. Small circular tables had been set up for people to sit at. Harry and Ron escorted their dates to the dance floor. Hermione found a table to sit; she ordered a butterbeer and watched her friends dance.

Theo was waiting for Draco and Blaise in the common room. They would meet up with Luna later. Draco came down wearing black dress robes, a black cape, and black hat with a feather, sword, and a black mask as the finishing touch. Blaise walked down the staircase as a renaissance noble man wearing a bright colored tunic and leggings. The three boys walked to the great hall. Theo met Luna and they walked off to dance. Draco and Blaise picked a table and sat at it, both ordered Firewhisky.

"Bet that you can't get laid tonight drake."

"You are on Blaise, the usual bet I presume?"

"Yep, ten galleons and who ever loses will have to kiss McGonagall."

"Okay, pick three ladies for me. I will pick one and try to score a date with her."

"Okay, I spy an Indian princess."

"I see her over by the punch bowl flirting with some guy."

"I spy a fairy princess."

"I see her at the table."

"I spy little red riding hood."

"I see her with the big bad wolf, so our winner is the fairy."

"She might be in Slitherin, she is in all green."

Blaise of course knew who it was of course. Ginny had asked him to set Draco up with the girl.

"That is a very flattering color on you. Would you care to dance?"

"Sure that sounds ….. Nice." She took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. A slow waltz had just started playing.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I am not going to tell you. I like mysteries." Draco replied

Hermione's friends got back to the table they found it was empty, Hermione was nowhere in sight.

"Her butterbeer is half gone." Ginny said hopefully

"She probably went out, for a bit of fresh air." Lavender said

"No, look there is Hermione. She is on the dance floor with that highway man." Ron said angrily

The song ended and Hermione led him back to the table where she had sat. There she saw her friends.

"Hey you guys. Sorry, I was asked to dance by this nice gentleman."

"That's great I am glad you were not sitting alone the whole dance." Lavender said happily.

"It was really nice of you to take-" Hermione cut him off

"Um... we decided not reveal ourselves; since this gentleman won't tell me who he is. He is keeping with the theme of a masquerade."

"Care for another dance luv?" Draco asked

"Yes, we will see you guys later."

They walked to the dance floor, he spun her and they began to dance.

"Slimy git." Ron said bitterly (he still like Hermione, though he would never admit it.)

"Ron they are just dancing." Ginny said

Soon the evening came to a close. Draco and Hermione were having a wonderful time.

"Would you like to come back to my room?"

"Sure, I am just going to tell my friends. I will be right back."

Blaise suddenly appeared by Draco's side.

"I win Blaise she is coming back to the Slytherin dorms."

"Not so fast drake you still got to have the sex to seal the deal."

"Yes well, I am getting to that."

"Do you want to know who she is?"

"Yeah sure what harm could it do?"

"Okay then, you just spent the night with Miss Hermione granger and you just seduced her."

"What! No, that is not possible!"

"Ah but it is drake. Good luck." Blaise disappeared

He took her arm and acted like nothing was wrong. No way was he going to have sex with her. They walked down the corridor.

"So when are we revealing ourselves?"

"How about right now. Hermione."

"How did you know? Who told you? Who are you then?"

"Which question would you like me to answer first?"

"Who are you then?"

"I am your worst nightmare; I am Draco Malfoy." He slowly removed his mask.

"No."

"Yes." He said with an evil grin.

"Who told you who I was?" she asked panicked.

"Blaise." Draco said simply

Ginny, how could she do this to me? Hermione thought Hermione spun around and ran for the entrance. Draco ran after her and pinned her to the wall.

"You will lose, I will win this bet."

"Bet? what bet?"

"Blaise and I had a bet that I could or could not get you to have sex with me. Blaise picked three girls. Out of three somehow, I picked you."

"I suspect foully play among friends." She spit out bitterly

She squirmed and tried to get away.

"I. will. Never. Have. Sex. With. YOU! She screamed at him

"You will not escape me." Draco said angrily

She broke free. He grabbed her wrist and pulled hard. He dragged her to the dungeons to his dorm room. He threw her on the bed and tied her hands. He cast a locking and silencing spell on the room. He then removed her wand.

"No one will ever hear you if you scream." He said

"Why do you care about this bet so much?"

"Because it means I conquered you, the mudblood virgin."

He yanked off her mask, her chocolate eyes showed in the moonlight. He stepped back; her mask fell from his hands to the floor. Her eyes were glimmering pools of darkness pulling Draco in. He slowly removed her dress, kissing from her shoulder down. She had no bra on; he stared at her milky white breasts. He started sucking on one. He took off his hat and sword and dropped them. He unbuttoned his shirt and pants. He threw them aside. Hermione had a frightened look in her eyes. He kept kissing her but she would not kiss back. As much as he hated the mudblood princess she had to be wet. He removed her panties, and began licking her pussy he found her sweet spot. Then he stuck a finger into her, she gasped shocked and scared and her body not refusing. Draco felt she was ready for him. He unsheathed his sword that was a bulge in his pants. He pushed into her. She screamed in pain. He slid out and then, he quickened his pace as he pushed into her. They developed an awkward rhythm. She screamed and whimpered. A small amount of blood trickled down his erection.

"So you really are a virgin. I thought they were just rumors. I thought you and the weasel would have done it before."

"Well, you thought wrong." She bit out

He gave quick erratic thrusts. He was hurting Hermione but he didn't care; this was for his own immediate pleasure. He came inside her.

"Now you will forever be mine, your first and only."

He left her there in pain.

Part 2

After that night Draco found Blaise.

"Draco, where have you been?"

"I win Blaise."

"What?"

"I win I slept with granger."

"Where is she now?"

"In our dorm room, want me to show you?"

"Yes take me to Granger."

Draco led Blaise to their dorms and undid the locking spell.

"What are you doing here? Untie me" she screeched

Blaise looked in awe at the once proud Gryffindor princess.

"You know I think I will just keep you here a little longer." Draco smirked

"My friends will find me you know" she said weakly

"No they wont, they know you are very capable of handling yourself"

"Are you just going to stand there Blaise?" they asked in unison

"Um…. Draco can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure."

"In private Draco."

"Oh."

"So you won. Great but you didn't have to take it that far, I know she did not sleep with you willingly."

"So what are you saying you want have a three way sleep with her your self? What? Am I in the wrong?"

"No Draco, look the reason I made the bet is so I could sleep with her but that is not the point."

"Well she might actually sleep with you."

"Really? Well why we don't ask her."

Draco and Blaise walk over to Hermione.

"Would you sleep with me Hermione?"

"Well you are nicer than Draco but still a Slytherin. It's not like my first time was great."

Hermione said with doubt.

"I can change your mind if you do it willingly, like you actually would want it." Draco said

"So, is that a yes or a no? I am confused." Blaise cut in.

I won't sleep with you Blaise but I will with Malfoy if he promises not to be so rough and if I can go see my friends and come back."

"Fine. I suppose that could work."

Hermione goes back to Gryffindor tower and sees all her friends and tells Ginny she unwillingly slept with Malfoy. Hermione makes up some excuse as to why she will be gone for a while. Ginny looks skeptical but obliges. Ginny hugs Hermione and is happy to see her back. Harry and Ron are confused but happy to see Hermione.

Part 3

Hermione goes back to the dorm where Draco and Blaise share. She sleeps there, but is plagued by nightmares. The next morning Draco comes back; to check on Hermione.


End file.
